


Blind Ninja?

by hoshigayki



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Fluff, Glasses, KakaObi, M/M, ObiKaka, in which both are blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshigayki/pseuds/hoshigayki
Summary: Kakashi finds out that he needs glasses. Obito then proceeds to tease him. No real plot, just cute Kakaobi fluff.





	Blind Ninja?

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this, but my girlfriend made me. She also made me give her credit in the notes. Love you Ellie <3 Hope y'all enjoy!

“Haha! You almost look like Kabuto,” Obito laughed at the spiky-haired man before him, clad in a pair of oversized hipster glasses.

 

“God, don’t compare me to him,” the other man groaned, blinking more rapidly than usual as to get used to his new accessory. 

 

Konoha had recently instated mandatory eye exams for every current shinobi and shinobi-to-be. Kakashi had strolled in, expecting to have passed with flying colors being a top ninja and all. A shocked expression would have been seen on his face if it wasn’t for his mask when he was handed his results: he was quite nearsighted, despite having a sharingan. Although contacts were available, Kakashi opted for glasses, claiming that contacts were more trouble than they’re worth. 

 

“Now you’ll really look like a nerd, what with your book and glasses,” Obito teased, gently running a hand through the slightly taller man’s hair. He reached his hand down and snatched the glasses off of Kakashi’s face and slid them into his bag. 

 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Obito jokingly asked, holding up two fingers.

 

“Three, now give me my glasses back!” Kakashi exasperated. A startled look crossed the Uchiha’s face, then melted into a grin.

 

“You’re serious?” he asked.

 

“Yes. Regardless of the myths surrounding people who need glasses, we can tell how many fingers you’re holding up,” Kakashi deadpanned.

 

Obito laughed. Hard.

 

“What is it?” Kakashi whined. 

 

“I was holding two fingers up, Bakashi. You really are blind,” he chortled. 

 

Kakashi blushed, a slight tinge to the skin below his eyes visible. The unmasked man let out another laugh before giving Kakashi’s glasses back to him and patting his head. The taller man buried his head in the crevasse between Obito’s neck and shoulder. The glasses awkwardly pressed into his skin, annoying the shorter man.

 

“Baka, take your glasses off!” Obito shoved Kakashi off of him. He let out a murmur of protest before removing his glasses and resuming their previous position. Obito lifted the other ninja’s head and pulled him into a soft kiss. They stayed there a while, simply enjoying the feeling of each other’s lips. 

 

“I have to go Baka. I love you, but I’m never going to stop making fun of your glasses,” Obito teased him before walking away.

~~~

“Oh how the tables have turned, Obito. Who knew sharingan could be faulty?” Obito glared at Kakashi. The glare was a lot less intimidating; a good part of the ire behind the gaze was cancelled out by the thick lenses of the glasses covering the Uchiha’s face. 

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Obito said, removing his glasses. He thought back to the humiliating day when he discovered that his eyes were faulty. Apparently one of his sharingan was nearsighted while the other was farsighted. He never could read books well; he finally had an excuse for this fact now. 

 

“Aw, you even got the same glasses as me. Cute,” Kakashi cooed, stroking Obito’s hair. 

 

“All the other glasses were ugly, and the contacts burned my eye!” the man yelled. Kakashi laughed and sat down on the couch next to Obito, laying his head on his shoulder. They remained like that for awhile, Kakashi reading his erotica as Obito dozed off.

 

“This is terrible. My family already hates me because my sharingan awoke late, and now I need glasses? I really am the black sheep of the Uchiha,” he said, a disheartened look on his face. Kakashi looked up to see tears forming in the other man’s eyes. The copy-nin pulled Obito into a tight hug and rubbed his back.

 

“I don’t care what your family thinks. It’s not your fault that you need glasses, and I think they look adorable on you,” Kakashi said before reaching to push his glasses back on. Obito slid his glasses off in order to clean the slightly smudged glasses off on his shirt. 

 

“I’ll be right back crybaby,” Kakashi mused, before running off. 

 

“Whatever,” Obito said. He pushed himself off of the couch and trudged over to the bookshelf, choosing one of Jiraiya’s books. After all, he could finally read them. 

 

After an hour and a half, an apron-clad Kakashi strolled over to Obito, holding steaming hot scones on a tray with oven mitts.

 

“Orange cranberry, your favorite,” Kakashi said, removing an oven mitt to scratch the back of his head. Obito put down the surprisingly interesting book to make his way to Kakashi. The white-haired ninja put the tray of sweets down on the table before being enwrapped into a tight hug given by his Uchiha boyfriend. Obito leaned over to pull Kakashi into a gentle kiss, but the ninjas’ glasses crashed into each other, sounding a click.

 

“Mah, we’re going to have to get used to these Obito,” Kakashi said.

 

Obito laughed and smiled, reaching down to grab a scone.


End file.
